Video surveillance
.}} Many of the DHARMA stations seen so far appear to be hooked up to a video surveillance system. The reasons are widely unknown, but may be involved in psychological experiments and/or general video surveillance such as security. The Swan The Swan was revealed to have video surveillance upon discovery of Pearl Station. This also shows that some of the video cameras (obviously in The Swan, but potentially elsewhere) may be hidden from view. Incoming * No known video feeds from other locations come into the Swan. Outgoing * The Pearl station has a camera feed of the Swan station (revealed in the episode ). * During the Swan implosion the cameras were most likely destroyed. The Pearl The Pearl appears to be the central viewing location of all the video surveillance of other stations. Although only shown to view two stations so far, it is unknown how many total feeds reach this location, though known, as well as currently undiscovered, stations are possibilities. The Pearl may also be a psycological experiment in itself, making it not a central viewing location. This raises the possibility of other viewing locations. Incoming * The Pearl is centered around a videowall that can display whatever video feeds it receives from The Swan, The Flame and elsewhere. In the Pearl orientation video, Mark Wickmund tells the Pearl inhabitants that it is their duty to vigilantly observe and record all activities in another station. The notebooks are then sent through pneumatic tubes. It is possible that the Pearl monitored all of the stations in this fashion, or possibly only The Swan. * When the station was found by Locke and Eko, only one of the nine monitors worked correctly, and was displaying an image of the common area of the Swan station while Jack was walking around. * In , Sayid mentions that the wiring is for closed circuit television. Nikki suggests that they may be able to view stations other than the Swan if the wiring is fixed. When Sayid fixes one of the live feeds, an image of Mikhail Bakunin in the Flame station comes on the screen. He seems aware of the camera that is viewing him. He looks right into the camera, puts his hand over it, and the video is killed. Outgoing * At least one camera is pointing to the interior of the Pearl station (shown in ), suggesting that video feeds from the Pearl used to go out to one or several other locations. However, it has not been revealed if the camera is currently active and, if so, where the feed is sent. The Hydra The Hydra contains another videowall similar to The Pearl. Feeds of locations around The Hydra station are known to be viewable here. Video feeds from the main island are possible, but not confirmed. Incoming * In the episode we see a remote viewing room located in the Hydra being used by Ben. The room has six TV screens monitoring rooms in the underground portion of the Hydra and the aboveground section with the cages. So far, all the monitors shown in the Hydra display internal station activities and not outside locations. However, in one shot we can see that the top left and right monitors have a shot of the trees where Jin and Sayid were hiding in The Glass Ballerina as well as the tree where Walt apeared, soaking wet, to Shannon right before she was shot. Outgoing * Currently unknown. The Flame The Flame is some form of communications station. There is a videowall in The Flame which must receive videofeeds from somewhere. Incoming * It has not been revealed if video feeds from other locations come into this station. Mikhail Bakunin was aware that he was being watched from the Pearl and cut the feed, but this could have been explained by the red light indicator that blinks when many cameras are turned on. * The videowall has only been shown to display video feeds from off of the Island, such as Richard Alpert taping in Acadia Park and the Oceanic 815 disappearance news report. Outgoing * The Pearl station has a camera feed of the station where Mikhail was seen (in ). It also seems that the Flame is a communications hub, wiith cables running to the other stations, the barracks, the underwater beacon and a satellite dish. The Looking Glass The Looking Glass seems to be another communications station. There is at least one video monitor in the station capable of viewing a video feed (with audio). Incoming * It has not been revealed if video feeds from other locations come into this station. * The monitor has only been shown to display a video feeds from off of the Island, Penny Widmore communicating with Charlie Outgoing * It has not been revealed if video feeds from this station go to other locations. The Barracks Incoming * It has not been revealed if video feeds from other locations come into this station. Outgoing * The house in which Jack lives in is under video surveillance. It is not yet known who watches him and where, but it takes the guards only about a minute to arrive after they have seen that Kate is in the house. ** It is likely that he was being watched from the security building, first shown in . The Lost Experience * The front page of Sublymonal.com displays a series of monitors. When the site first came online (just prior to the airing of ), the screens displayed blank static, in an image very reminiscient of initial scene from the Pearl. es:Vídeovigilancia fr:Caméras de surveillance Category: Communications